La vida es un festival
by Lady Yomi
Summary: "Los mensajeros de las estrellas se aparecen en las formas más diversas. A veces son niños, a veces son viejos, su apariencia nunca los delatará. Siempre traen respuestas y advertencias que no debes ignorar". Esta es la historia de como dos personas que escapan del pasado descubren que el destino no se puede predecir ni las repercusiones de sus actos ignorar. [Suspendido]
1. El mensajero

****Disclaimer:**** _No me pertenece ningún elemento de Harvest moon. Esta historia es escrita por placer y sin ánimo de lucro._

 ** **Nota de autor:**** ¡Mi primer fanfic de Harvest moon! Me ha llevado un buen tiempo, pero aquí está.

Esta basado en la entrega _"Harvest moon for girl"_ o _"Back to nature"_ , que jugué recientemente y adoré. ¡Espero les guste!

* * *

 ** **La vida es un festival****

 ** **Capítulo 1****

 ** **"El mensajero"****

Por Lady Yomi

* * *

Claire observaba el océano desde la cubierta del buque en el que se hallaba. La luna estaba ausente esa noche y las estrellas parecían brillar en todo su esplendor.

¿Era correcto lo que estaba haciendo? ¿Había tomado la decisión correcta al abandonar todo lo que le era conocido?

Fijó la mirada en el firmamento nocturno pero las estrellas enmudecieron. No había respuesta aparente para sus dudas existenciales esta noche.

O al menos eso creyó...

"¡Nadie puede verse así de desesperanzado en un crucero tan glorioso como el nuestro!" exclamó un anciano que se detuvo junto a ella "¿Hay algo que le preocupe, señorita?"

Claire hizo una mueca, no era como si hablarle de sus asuntos a un desconocido fuera la mejor solución que esperaba le ofreciera el universo:

"En realidad no es un crucero... sólo un buque de carga que pretende llevar pasajeros ¿o me equivoco?" musitó para cambiar el tema de conversación.

"¡Ah! Pero usted no ha viajado en los barcos maltrechos que usábamos cuando yo tenía su edad" el anciano esbozó una sonrisa llena de picardía "Un poco menos de madera y hubiera sido lo mismo que cruzar el mar en la puerta de mi casa".

La joven no pudo evitar soltar una risita por lo bajo "Me ha ganado en eso... supongo".

"Bah, no era una competición..." el hombre apretó los labios sobre su vieja pipa, empequeñeciendo los ojos mientras veía hacia el horizonte "La vida no es algo en donde haya que competir tan a menudo como nos hacen creer. A veces... se parece más a un festival".

"¿Un... festival?"

"Ajá".

"No entiendo..." Claire soltó un suspiro "¿Por qué habría de comparar algo tan divertido y alegre como un festival con... esto que nos toca vivir?"

"Depende de a que te refieras con _esto_ ".

"Pues..." se recostó en la baranda del muro que rodeaba la cubierta "...es terrible tener que llevar la vida de un adulto. Las mismas tediosas tareas se repiten cada día... y no existen las aventuras ni las amistades duraderas. Todo es... tan denso".

El viejo sonrió, dando un sorbo a su pipa que hizo que su voz sonara aguda y quejosa al hablar:

"¿Esa es la vida que llevas?"

Claire frunció el ceño con determinación "Nunca más... ya dejé todo eso atrás. Voy a buscar algo por lo que valga la pena levantarme cada día".

"¡Ah! ¿Una vida que sea como un festival?"

"Pues... sí".

"Entonces no estés apesadumbrada. Diste el paso más difícil. Lo demás no puede ser tan malo".

La joven se quedó viendo al anciano con sorpresa. Por un instante recordó una leyenda que le narraban de niña sus padres:

 _"_ _ _Los mensajeros de las estrellas se aparecen en las formas más diversas. A veces son niños, a veces son viejos, su apariencia nunca los delatará. Siempre traen respuestas y advertencias que no debes ignorar"__

Cuando logró escapar del abrazo de ese lejano recuerdo... el anciano ya no se veía por ninguna parte.

"¡Se... fue!"

Se encontraba sólo en compañía de las estrellas, una vez más.

* * *

La joven dormía hacía varias horas cuando el incesante movimiento del camerino a su alrededor la despertó. Sintió nauseas ¿era normal que un barco se agitara tanto durante la travesía?

Una de sus maletas cayó de la repisa superior y se abrió desparramando el contenido de su interior. Claire profirió una maldición y se hincó frente a su equipaje dispuesta a ordenarlo.

Sin embargo, no pasó mucho para que un sonido agudo la hiciera detener todo movimiento... la sirena de alarma marítima se infiltró en su habitación como mensajera de una tragedia inminente.

"¿Qué está pasando?" musitó para sí misma mientras se ponía de pie, aún en ropa de dormir, dispuesta a salir de su camerino.

Abrió la puerta y la situación la embistió de lleno; decenas de personas abarrotaban los pasillos, desesperadas por subir a la cubierta mientras el sonido de la alarma se empezaba a confundir con el de gemidos y rezos temblorosos de desesperación.

Pensó en volver a su habitación por sus pertenencias, pero cuando reaccionó la turba ya la había empujado lejos de la puerta. Se sintió desorientada y asfixiada. Sin saber bien que debía hacer en semejante situación, por lo que se dejó llevar con esperanzas de que los demás supieran como proceder.

No supo cuanto tiempo pasó, pero pronto se encontró en la cubierta. Una tormenta como jamás imaginó que existieran abatía a todos los presentes y los hundía en el suelo con sus vientos arrasadores y agujas heladas de lluvia que martillaban sus cuerpos sin cesar.

La sirena ya no se oía, había sido silenciada por los rugidos del mar a su alrededor.

Claire estaba de rodillas en el suelo, demasiado aturdida como para hacer más que abrazarse a sí misma y desear que todo resultara sólo un mal rato para ella y los demás tripulantes. Sin embargo, desde su posición podía ver como el barco se inclinaba peligrosamente hacia el lado.

De repente lo vio.

El anciano de la pipa estaba de pie en la proa del barco, sonriendo con tranquilidad a pesar del caos a su alrededor.

Claire se puso de pie con dificultad y se movió a tropezones en su dirección, los gritos de advertencia no conseguían escapar de entre sus labios secos por el terror.

El barco se inclinó tanto que pudo jurar que se sujetaba del suelo como si fuera una pared mientras se dirigía hasta el pobre hombre, las personas a su alrededor chillaban y se abrazaban unas de otras... pero nada impedía que fueran llevadas por el viento y el mar como si fueran de papel.

"¡SEÑOR...!" Claire tosió, el agua salada se coló en su boca pero no le importó "¡SALGA DE AHÍ! ¡DEME LA MANO...!"

Estaba a pocos metros de él cuando su visión dio un giro impensado. El barco estaba volteándose a ciento ochenta grados y su cuerpo flotó en el aire por unos instantes.

"¡SEÑO-OR...!" estiró la mano, tratando de aferrarse a lo único que, en su desesperación, pensó que podía salvarla de la muerte. El mensajero de las estrellas... siempre tenía una solución ¿verdad?

Como si leyera sus pensamientos, el anciano volteó hacia ella. La cubierta estaba a un instante de impactar contra el océano y él aún se hallaba de pie sobre la baranda de la proa. Estaba ajeno a todo; como si la tragedia sólo estuviera ocurriendo en el universo en el que Claire y los demás se hallaban.

Se quitó la pipa de entre los labios y murmuró "La vida... es un festival".

Y el buque fue engullido por las aguas como si nunca hubiera estado ahí.

* * *

 ** _ **¡Hasta el próximo episodio!**_**


	2. Una nueva esperanza

****Disclaimer:**** _No me pertenece ningún elemento de Harvest moon. Esta historia es escrita por placer y sin ánimo de lucro._

 ** **Nota de autor:**** Disfruté mucho relatando el episodio anterior, las tragedias marítimas siempre tienen elementos interesantes en abundancia. Sin embargo traté de no extenderme mucho con esa parte ¡ya que estaba ansiosa por escribir esto que van a leer!

¿Me pregunto si hay fans de Harvest moon de habla hispana? El fandom en inglés es bastante pequeño (en comparación con otros que frecuento) pero muy cálido y amigable. Sin embargo no me siento con la suficiente confianza como para escribir fanfics en una lengua que me sea ajena (al menos por ahora ja, ja)

* * *

 ** **La vida es un festival****

 ** **Capítulo 2****

 ** **"Una nueva esperanza"****

Por Lady Yomi

* * *

Los párpados le pesaban toneladas y ponía todo el esfuerzo de su parte para abrir los ojos. Pero estaba atrapada dentro de su propio cuerpo, hundiéndose en un océano de arena que se le colaba por la garganta y la asfixiaba sin piedad.

Trató de hablar, mas sus cuerdas vocales ardían como si estuvieran envueltas en un papel de lija.

Entonces un par de manos se posaron sobre sus hombros, estaban cálidas y le producían una agradable sensación de familiaridad... ¿se trataba de su madre? había estado en un accidente... uno terrible y en medio del mar. Era lo poco que podía recordar y la única prueba que necesitaba para entender que había muerto y se había encontrado con su progenitora una vez más.

"¿Mamá...?" murmuró con una voz que no parecía la suya "¿Eres tú?"

Pero no entendió lo que recibió por respuesta. Todo sonaba distorsionado y grave, había voces llenas de ansiedad en el ambiente; voces que le recordaban a aquellas que llenaron el aire en el momento en el que el buque fue devorado por las olas.

Sintió pavor ante el recuerdo y se agitó para tratar de escapar de la traumática experiencia que se colaba en su mente con intensidad. Apenas se movió todo su ser pareció contorsionarse sobre sí mismo... sintió náuseas y perdió la conciencia.

* * *

 _"El chico ha hecho un magnífico trabajo"_

 _"Si... pensé que no lograríamos que llegara con vida a la clínica. ¡Pero las maniobras de resucitación si que son efectivas!"_

 _"Bueno, por esa razón es que tenemos un evento en la playa en donde se las enseñamos a los ciudadanos cada verano. Aunque ahora que lo pienso, todavía estamos en primavera. ¿Es qué este chico se adelant-"_

 _"¡Alcalde! ¡La chica está despertando!"_

Claire abrió los ojos para encontrarse en un lugar en penumbras que olía a madera fresca y humedad:

"¿En dónde estoy?"

"¡Ah! Que bueno que has recuperado la conciencia jovencita" declaró un anciano vestido de traje rojo y con un sombrero a copa a juego "Soy Thomas, el alcalde de Villa Mineral".

"¿Alcalde?"

El hombre asintió bajo el espeso bigote que cubría parcialmente su rostro:

"Quizá estés un poco confundida ahora mismo... pero ¿recuerdas el naufragio?"

"Oh..." la joven se mordió el labio ante la oleada de recuerdos, sintiendo como si una aguja caliente se le clavara en el corazón "...si, fue horrible".

"Imagino que sí..."

"¿Hay... más sobrevivientes?"

El alcalde negó con un sobrio movimiento de la cabeza "Me temo que no... nosotros no tenemos la tecnología necesaria para realizar una búsqueda en altamar y... la ciudad más cercana no ha encontrado ninguna prueba que demuestre que alguien más haya escapado a la tragedia".

"Ya veo..." Claire tomó aire para alivianar el peso de la culpa que sentía "Es como si nunca hubieran existido".

"Así es..." el diminuto alcalde se llevó las manos a la cintura "Sin embargo... debes agradecerle al cielo que estás con vida en este momento. Has tenido una oportunidad que nadie más tuvo y debes aprovecharla".

¿Aprovecharla? ¿De qué hablaba este sujeto? La muchacha se semi incorporó en el lecho, con los ojos fijos en los del alcalde:

"¿A qué se refiere con aprovechar la oportunidad?"

"¡Pues! ¿A qué más?" volteó hacia su compañero, un hombre alto, fornido y de sonrisa fácil "¡Zack! ¿Hace cuánto tiempo murió el viejo Larse?"

"En unos días serán tres años, señor".

"¡Ah! ¡Tres años...! Creo que será una chance y a la vez un desafío para esta señorita..."

"¿D, de qué habla?" Claire se frotó la frente con la punta de los dedos "No puedo comprarle este lugar si a eso se refiere, el último dinero que llevaba conmigo se perdió en el accidente".

"¡Ah...! ¡Que pena! ¿Y no tienes familia o amigos que puedan ayudarte con las cuotas?"

"N, no..." La joven soltó un suspiro mientras apoyaba ambas manos sobre su regazo "Mis padres murieron hace años y... mis amigos tomaron otros caminos ¿entiende? Perdí el contacto con muchas personas así que decidí-

"¿Irte a probar suerte a otro escenario?"

Claire asintió con el ceño fruncido "Si. Aunque las cosas no salieron como esperaba".

"¿De verdad crees eso?" el alcalde se frotó el mentón con el índice y el pulgar "Este es un sitio muy distinto de la ciudad. Villa Mineral es un lugar pequeño en donde las personas se conocen las unas a las otras muy bien, seguro que sólo unos pocos optarían por tomar un camino que los aleje de sus amistades y familiares".

"Aún así, no tengo dinero para pagarle ni siquiera por una pieza en una posada. ¡Mucho menos por vivir en una casa como esta!"

"Hmm..." el alcalde intercambió una mirada de complicidad con su acompañante "Pero esto es más que una cabaña. Fue alguna vez una granja fertil y muy próspera".

"¿Usted piensa lo mismo que yo, alcalde Thomas?" intervinó Zack con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja "El viejo Larse no tuvo herederos y este lugar está abandonado".

"Claro que sí. He pensado eso desde que el doctor sugirió llevar a la chica a un lugar en donde pudiera reposar" le sonrió a Claire, empequeñeciendo los ojos para resaltar lo mucho que le divertía la excusa del médico "Nuestra clínica es tan pequeña que no tenemos más que dos camas ¡y justo ambas estaban ocupadas ayer a la tarde!"

"Oh" la muchacha se apartó el cabello del rostro, sin poder evitar sonreír a pesar de lo insegura que se sentía en aquel instante "¿Y me trajo aquí para qué-

"¡Para venderte la idea de que te quedaras!" el alcalde la interrumpió con una carcajada "¡Pero no me esperé que no tuvieras un centavo!"

Claire rió con nerviosismo, pasándose una mano por detrás de la nuca:

"¡Soy un mar de sorpresas je, je!"

"Bah, pero eso no tiene importancia" Thomas se cruzó de brazos y le indicó a Zack que abriera las cortinas con un movimiento de su pequeña mano enguantada "Como dije antes, esta granja tiene mucho potencial".

La joven sobreviviente fijó la mirada en la ventana, empequeñeciendo los ojos ante la luz repentina.

La granja se veía descuidada, sucia y llena de maleza. En su humilde opinión; parecía más un valdío abandonado que un _"suelo fértil"._

"¿Y?" indagó Zack con una mirada cargada de picardía "¿No es el paisaje con más potencial para convertirse en una mina de oro que has visto?"

"Emm..." Claire se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa tímida "...supongo que sí. Pero no sé como quieren que haga dinero con este lugar ¿acaso sus ciudadanos compran maleza al por mayor o algo así?"

"¡Bah!" el alcalde hizo un mohín "¡No se burlen de mí ustedes dos! ¡Sólo ha estado demasiado tiempo abandonado a su suerte, pero este rancho todavía tiene potencial!"

Claire se puso de pie, sintiendo un ligero vértigo al hacerlo "¿Y qué tipo de potencial podría encontrarle?"

Zack la ayudó a mantenerse de pie "Ven, necesitas un poco de aire fresco" abrió la puerta principal y la condujo hasta el exterior junto a él "y si esta granja tiene algún poder, ese es el de hacerte sentir fuerte y determinada".

La joven volvió a entrecerrar los ojos ante el brillo de la luz del día "¿Ah, si?"

"¡Por supuesto!" el hombre señaló el terreno en toda su extensión con el dorso de su mano "El viejo Larse llegó aquí sin nada, siendo sólo un muchacho al que sus padres echaron al mundo a hacer fortuna porque no servía para nada útil en su hogar. Se asentó en este lugar y condujo la granja más famosa de toda la región".

Claire parpadeó con curiosidad "¿Eso hizo?"

"¡Si! ¡Crecí escuchando sus historias desde niño; el tipo tenía un tambo, suficiente ganado como para alimentar a diez ballenas y un ejército de plumíferos de todos los tipos!"

El alcalde Thomas soltó un suspiro "Dudo que las ballenas devoren ganado, Zack".

"¡Bah! ¡De cualquier modo!" el hombre infló el pecho con orgullo "¡Y sus cultivos producían las hortalizas más deliciosas que probamos jamás! ¡Un suelo que produce cosas así no se arruina de la noche a la mañana!"

Claire se hincó junto a la tierra, observando una pequeña planta de menta que crecía frente a ella:

"¿Y yo podría pagar por este lugar con el dinero que obtuviera de la granja?"

"Esa es la idea" declaró Thomas con los brazos en jarra "Claro, si estás de acuerdo".

"¿Cómo no podría estarlo?" el sol iluminó las cansadas facciones de la muchacha "Tendría una casa, un empleo y una oportunidad de comenzar a vivir algo diferente".

"Pero..." el alcalde hizo una mueca "...hay una condición".

Claire lo miró expectante. El hombre continuó:

"Esta granja ha estado en este estado por tres años porque esperábamos que alguien se hiciera cargo de ella. Resultó que Larse no tenía familiares pero no puedo perder tres años más con un terreno que bien podría usarse para otra cosa".

"¿O sea que tengo-

"Si. Tienes tres años para convertir esto en un lugar productivo que te de buenos ingresos y permita que pagues el valor del rancho. De lo contrario... tendrás que irte".

"Hmm... parece justo" Claire asintió, poniendose de pie y extendiéndo la mano derecha con determinación "Acepto".

El alcalde dejó ver una gran sonrisa por debajo de su bigote y tomó la mano de la joven con emoción, sacudiéndola en un efusivo saludo:

"¡Maravilloso! ¡Te doy la bienvenida... a Villa Mineral!"

La muchacha observó en derredor. La luz brillante dorada de la mañana parecía tan esperanzadora como la primera sonrisa que le obsequió su querido mensajero de las estrellas, en aquella noche en donde su antigua vida terminó.

* * *

 ** _ **¡Hasta el próximo episodio!**_**


	3. La generosidad de Villa Mineral

**Disclaimer:** _ _No me pertenece ningún elemento de Harvest moon. Esta historia es escrita por placer y sin ánimo de lucro.__

 **Nota de autor:** ¡Le agradezco un montón al anónimo amistoso que me dejó mi primer review en esta historia! Me encantaría ayudar a expandir la colección de fanfics de Harvest moon en español, actualmente hay sólo dos fics de _"Back to nature"_ y unos siete de _"More friends of Mineral Town"_ (mis entregas favoritas de la saga) en nuestra lengua ¡lo que es demasiado poco!

Más adelante les contaré una anécdota graciosa acerca de como mi hermana y yo conocimos este juego ¡seguro se van a reír!

* * *

 ** **La vida es un festival****

 ** **Capítulo 3****

 ** **"La generosidad de Villa Mineral"****

Por Lady Yomi

* * *

Claire se despertó con el sonido de la lluvia golpeteando en su ventana a la mañana siguiente y se le puso la piel de gallina de sólo recordar que hace muy poco un clima tormentoso estuvo a punto de arrebatarle la vida.

"No hay que temerle a las pesadillas cuando brilla el sol, Claire" se dijo a sí misma mientras se abrochaba los tirantes de su oberol "A mediodía sólo se debe pensar en el almuerzo".

Y apenas terminó de decir la frase su estómago se quejó con un sonoro gruñido que pareció ordenarle que fuera a conseguir alimento en ese mismo instante.

¿Pero que iba a usar como paragüas? ¿Y de qué manera iba a pagar por la comida? Hizo una mueca al notar que el alcalde no le había indicado como habría de mantenerse hasta que lograra hacer algún dinero.

¿Quizá debería ir al pueblo y hablar con alguien que la aconsejara? Se le fue la sangre al rostro al pensar en como la verían los aldeanos _"Todos los citadinos son unos buenos para nada"_ declaró con un afectado acento campestre mientras meneaba la cabeza de lado a lado "¡Que sólo saben mendigar como perros callejeros! ¡Eso es lo que dirán!"

La joven soltó un suspiro y dejó caer los hombros con una sonrisa falsa en los labios. No iba a dar una buena primera impresión, pero seguro que todos olvidaban que había empezado mendigando si algún día conseguía convertirse en una granjera exitosa. Aunque... las personas parecían recordar que el propietario anterior había llegado al rancho tras ser arrojado de casa de sus padres debido a su pereza.

Tenía la certeza de que iba a comprobar muy pronto si era cierto ese mito de que en los pueblos pequeños los rumores son grandes.

Salió al exterior y se quejó por lo bajo cuando las gotas de lluvia helada le bajaron por la nuca ¡la Primavera no solía ser tan fría en donde ella vivía antes! Y para colmo la lluvía no parecía tener la intención de detenerse muy pronto.

"Que todo sea por la comida" pronunció como un mantra mientras se dirigía al camino que llevaba al interior de la villa.

Llevaba unos minutos recorriendo el sendero cuando divisó a otra figura que venía en sentido contrario. Pudo distinguir a un chico que ocultaba su rostro debajo de una gorra y sonrió ante la visión:

"¡Eh! ¡Pensé que la finalidad de los sombreros era la de protegerte del sol!" soltó con simpatía deteniéndose junto al aldeano "Pero veo que también son útiles para evitar que el aguacero te empape el coco".

El hombre la observó con incredulidad:

"¿Quién diablos eres tú?"

"Oh..." Claire se paró sobre los talones, repentinamente cohibida frente a la actitud distante del chico "Me llamo Claire y el alcalde Thomas me cedió el rancho de allí atrás hace unos-

"Ya" la interrumpió mientras hacía ademanes con su mano derecha "Es típico de una citadina el hacer esas bromas en medio de una tempestad".

"Eh... no quería ser grosera".

"Bah, sólo bromeo. Yo tampoco soy de la ciudad".

"¡Ah! ¿de verdad?" soltó una risita tonta "¿Se nota tanto que vengo de fuera?"

"No mucho, supongo que lo mismo que a mi. Pero el alcalde ya nos avisó de tu... _nuevo negocio_ " hizo una mueca "Buena suerte con la granja".

Claire sonrió con entusiasmo, llevándose ambas manos a la cintura:

"¡Por un momento pensé que había metido la pata! ¡Es un gusto conocerte! ¿Cómo te llamas? ¿Ya has almorzado?"

El hombre arqueó una ceja y retrocedió un paso:

"¿A qué vienen todas esas preguntas?"

"¡Ah... por nada en especial! ¿Decias que tu nombre es...?"

"Gray, me llamo Gray" se encogió de hombros, sin dejar de caminar "Estoy realizando un... un curso... de herrería, en el pueblo".

"¡Muy bien! ¡Apuesto a que eres un excelente anfitrión! ¡La gente de este lugar luce como si pudiera darle un verdadero banquete de bienvenida a una recién llegada sin pedirle un centavo a cambio!"

El chico volvió a retroceder, sujetando la vicera de su gorra con inquietud:

"No sé quien te dio esa idea, porque la gente de aquí es bastante tacaña".

Claire dejó caer los brazos "Oh... ¿Y eso te incluye a ti?"

"Eso especialmente me incluye a mí".

"¡Diablos!"

De repente la puerta principal de un edificio cercano se abrió de par en par, dejando ver a un anciano pequeñito y con cara de pocos amigos.

La joven parpadeó repentinamente al notar la mirada severa con la que el recién mencionado observaba a su acompañante:

"¿Ese señor es tu abuelo... o algo así?"

"Lamentablemente".

"¡GRAY...!" chilló el anciano como si lo hubiera oído "¡Estás descuidando tu entrenamiento!"

El chico chasqueó la lengua y le dio la espalda a la joven:

"El abuelo Saibara es mi mentor y... se toma las cosas demasiado en serio. Supongo que nos veremos otro día ¿verdad?"

"Em... ¡claro que sí! ¡Ha... hasta la próxima!"

Apenas la figura de su nieto se perdió en el interior de la herrería, el viejo cerró la puerta de un portazo.

"¡Que carácter tiene ese anciano!" Claire no pudo evitar sobresaltarse ante la escena "¡Mira que tratar así a un familiar!"

Se apartó los mechones de cabello mojado que se le pegaban al rostro y procedió a continuar su búsqueda de alimento, seguramente no había más abuelos abusivos en el pueblo y conseguía calmar los rugidos de sus tripas antes de que todos en el lugar los escucharan.

Caminó y caminó hasta que encontró un sitio que parecía un mercado. A lo mejor en un lugar como este les sobraba comida. Abrió la puerta principal con delicadeza e ingresó al pequeño bazar con las manos sujetas frente a su cuerpo:

"¿Ho... hola? ¿Hay alguien?"

"¡En un momento estoy ahí!" declaró la voz grave de una muchacha desde otra habitación "¿Qué se te ofrece?"

"Umm..." Claire vaciló "Bueno, soy la chica nueva del rancho y-

"¡Ah!" la mujer se asomó por la puerta con entusiasmo "¡Tú eres Claire! ¡Tienes como mi edad y te vas a encargar de ese enorme valdío por tí misma! ¡Vaya!"

"¿Ya te han hablado de mí?" suspiró aliviada "Ese alcalde es muy... _informativo_ , ¿eh?"

"Sí..." la contempló largamente "...pero apuesto a que no lo suficiente".

"¿Hmm...?"

La chica sonrió de lado "Seguro que no te dio nada para comer".

"¡AH!" Claire se llevó las manos al estómago por reflejo "¡¿Cómo sabes eso?!"

"Thomas es así. Ya lo conocerás con el tiempo".

Claire esbozó una sonrisa tímida, todavía inmóvil sobre el tapete de entrada:

"Sé que tengo que producir mucho dinero con la granja, pero hacerlo con el estómago vacío no parece un buen negocio".

"¡Ja...! ¡Claro que no!" tomó un trapo del suelo y se lo arrojó de improvisto "Toma, sécate con esto. No está muy limpio que digamos... pero así podrás dejar de mojar la entrada".

"¡Ah!" la muchacha asintió y dejó caer el harapo dos veces a causa de la repentina torpeza que la invadió antes de lograr secarse bien "¡Muchas gracias...!"

"Nah, ni lo menciones. Esta es la tienda de mi padre y se pone odioso si el lugar se vuelve un chiquero cuando llueve".

"Lo último que pretendo es ser una molestia" sonrió de oreja o oreja "¡Más aún cuando dependo de la caridad de una residente para llenar mi estómago!"

La tendera sonrió a la vez:

"¿Eres muy formal verdad? Puedes decirme Karen y no te sientas una molestia. Es bueno tener una cara nueva en este pueblucho, al menos para variar" se cruzó de brazos y observó en derredor "El proveedor no nos visita hace tiempo y estamos algo cortos de provisiones... déjame ver si puedo encontrar algo fresco para ti ¿tienes cocina por lo menos?"

"Eh... ¡no! Pero hay una televisión".

Karen puso los ojos en blanco:

"Que precario era el viejo Larse... tenía televisión por cable y ni siquiera una parrilla para hervir el agua".

Claire se encogió de hombros, sin saber bien que decir acerca del asunto. La otra tomó varios paquetes al azar de una estantería y los colocó en el mostrador. En seguida le indicó que se acercara con un movimiento de la mano:

"Te llevas una olla, dos platos y un vaso de plástico. Arroz, fideos y una docena de huevos. Te prestaré la cocinilla eléctrica que tenemos guardada en el depósito, si mamá o yo nos quedamos sin gas de repente y la llegamos a necesitar te la pediré por el día".

"Oh... ¡esto es demasiado!" parpadeó fuertemente, apretando los labios mientras observaba los paquetes "¡N, no voy a poder pagarte por un tiempo y no quiero aprovecharme de tu amabilidad! ¡Mucho menos llevarme una cocina!"

Karen meneó la cabeza de lado a lado, soltando una risita burlona:

"¿Yo he dicho que tengas que pagarme? Y tampoco te estás aprovechando de nada... no es como si estuvieras tirando manteca al techo ¿verdad?" su semblante se serenó un poco y el tono de su voz se hizo grave al continuar "Sé que pasaste un mal rato en la playa... así que un empujón en la dirección correcta no te va a arruinar".

Claire se quedó inmóvil, tratando de respirar lentamente.

No podía ponerse a llorar delante de esta chica que apenas conocía.

"¿Qué te pasa?" Karen la observó minuciosamente, como si le costara comprender el origen de la emoción de su acompañante "No es para que te eches a llorar, tú harías lo mismo en mi lugar".

"N, no sé si yo sería tan noble como para ayudar así a una desconocida" murmuró apartando una lágrima de su propia mejilla "¡En verdad te lo agradezco muchísimo!"

Karen soltó un suspiro:

"Te he dicho que no lo menciones. No es la gran cosa".

"Claro que lo es, nunca lo olvidaré" tomó aire y sonrió empequeñeciendo los ojos de dicha "¡Prometo que te pagaré el favor algún día!"

La tendera se limitó a encogerse de hombros mientras empacaba la cocinilla en una lona para evitar que echara a perder con la lluvia:

"Mi papá suele dejar que tipos que bien pueden pagar sus cuentas se salgan con la suya y pongan excusas para no soltar el maldito dinero... ¡y eso es una tontería! mas en casos como el tuyo... un poco de altruismo nunca sobra" le dirigió una sonrisa socarrona "¡Pero... sólo tengo una condición!"

"¿Oh? ¿Cuál?"

Le arrojó una pequeña bolsa de papel:

"Ahí dentro tienes unas cuantas semillas de patatas; debes plantarlas y cuando germinen... ¡nos invitarás a mi amigo Rick y a mí con un rico puré natural!" la señaló con determinación "¡O iré a tu fea granjita y te haré trabajar a patadas en el trasero!"

Claire soltó una carcajada que fue seguida por una risa grave de parte de su compañera. Hacía mucho tiempo que no reía de esa manera... y mucho más desde la última vez que se cruzó con alguien que hiciera algo tan desinteresado por ella.

Quizá Villa Mineral era un pueblo más especial de lo que parecía a simple vista.

* * *

 ** _ **¡Hasta la próxima!**_**


	4. Un nómada sin hogar

****Disclaimer:**** _ _No me pertenece ningún elemento de Harvest moon. Esta historia es escrita por placer y sin ánimo de lucro.__

* * *

 ** **La vida es un festival****

 ** **Capítulo 4****

 ** **"Un nómada sin hogar"****

Por Lady Yomi

* * *

"Esta debe ser, sin lugar a dudas... la capilla" musitó Claire mientras su mirada iba de la prolija nota que el alcalde había dejado en la puerta de su casa, hasta la bonita iglesia que tenía frente a ella:

"Me pregunto para qué me habrá indicado que viniera" inspeccionó la nota una vez más, empequeñeciendo los ojos mientras la acercaba al rostro "Espero que volverme monja no sea una condición para trabajar en el rancho o algo así..."

"¡Ah!" un joven sacerdote se asomó por una de las ventanas de la pequeña casita pegada a la capilla "¡Tú debes ser la chica de la granja! ¡Claire! ¡Soy el Pastor Carter!"

La joven sonrío mientras se recuperaba de la sorpresa; no esperaba estar siendo observada:

"¡Oh! El... alcalde Thomas me mandó a-

"¡Si!" Carter se perdió de vista en el interior del edificio, pero su voz aún podía oírse "Tengo que cumplir con un asunto legal muy importante para el pueblo... ¡pero no sé si tengo los documentos aquí conmigo!"

"¿Do... cumentos?"

"No te preocupes ¡no es nada para sobresaltarse!" Carter volvió a aparecer, esta vez abriendo la puerta principal de la capilla, el sol de mediodía iluminó su rostro sonriente y le aportó un aura brillante que Claire no pudo ignorar, el hombre parecía un santo bondadoso que le abría las puertas al cielo.

Sonrió al darse cuenta de lo poético de la escena.

"En Villa Mineral" continuó Carter indicándole que ingresara con un movimiento de la mano "tenemos un sistema de registro civil. Es algo precario, pero nos permite llevar una constancia de quienes somos los habitantes y para que estamos aquí. Ya sabes... tiempo de estadía, familiares o amigos que vivan en el exterior y pudieran visitarte en el futuro; todo ese tipo de cosas".

"Ah, no parece complicado" la joven se llevó las manos a los bolsillos del overol "Excepto por una cosa..."

"¿Cuál?"

"Perdí toda la documentación que me identificaba en el naufragio y... no tengo nada que compruebe quien soy exactamente".

"Ah..." Carter tomó aire lentamente "¿Cómo te encuentras? ¿Todavía te afecta esa tragedia? Oí que fue un evento muy desafortunado".

Claire asintió con la cabeza, en voz baja:

"Todavía no asimilo muy bien lo que ocurrió. Me parece que es algo que le pasó a alguien más en lugar de a mí".

"Claro, te tomará un buen tiempo reconocer lo que viviste y superarlo. Pero cuentas conmigo para desahogarte cuando desees" señaló una pequeña cabina de madera en la esquina "El confesionario está abierto desde el mediodía hasta bien entrada la tarde, siempre que tengas una carga en el corazón... puedes venir y la tomaré prestada para que descanses de ella".

"Muchas gracias señor" la chica sonrío de forma genuina, no se había equivocado al pensar que Carter era un buen hombre "lo tomaré en cuenta".

"Y sobre los papeles..."

"¿Si?"

"No sé mucho de legalidades y esas cosas. Así que tendré que ir a buscar al alcalde y ventilar mis dudas antes de hacerte firmar las planillas de registro".

"Entonces ¿vuelvo más tarde?"

Carter negó con una sonrisa:

"¡No, no...! Para nada" señaló un banco de madera frente al altar "toma asiento junto a Cliff y espera a que regrese, la casa del señor Thomas está muy cerca. Volveré en cuestión de minutos".

"¿C, Cliff?" se sorprendió al notar que no estaban solos en el enorme salón. Un muchacho cabizbajo los miró de reojo al ser mencionado, su postura al sentarse era tan mala que bien podría haber estado acostado sobre el banco de madera que ocupaba.

A la joven le dio la impresión de ser un chico triste pero... ¿no era la iglesia un lugar para reflexionar? Quizá estaba-

"Es verdad, no lo conoces todavía" la voz de Carter la sacó de sus pensares y la hizo volver a la realidad "Él es un viajero que se mueve por sobre la tierra como lo hacen las estaciones" hizo una pausa para sentirse orgulloso de su metáfora y le sorprendió el notar que sus escuchas no compartían su elevada comprensión de la poesía, por lo que trató de expresarse con más simpleza al continuar:

"Está de paso en Villa Mineral, y es muy adepto a visitar nuestra humilde capilla" giró el rostro hacia el joven, para presentar a la recién llegada a su vez "Claire es la persona que te ha quitado el lugar como __visitante más reciente__ , ahora vive en el rancho abandonado que te mostré el otro día".

Cliff tomó aire, recuperándose de la sorpresa incómoda que acababa de experimentar antes de que el Pastor llegara, esbozó una sonrisa tímida mientras se cruzaba de brazos:

"Ah, sí. La granja".

"Exacto" Carter extrajo unos papeles de su cartera "Y hoy vamos a registrarla como parte de nuestra comunidad, necesito la firma de un testigo así que no pudiste llegar en mejor momento".

"¿Eh?" el viajero negó con enérgicos movimientos de la cabeza "¡Y, yo... no estoy viviendo aquí permanentemente...! ¡N, no puedo firmar nada como eso!"

"Oh, Cliff. La cantidad de tiempo que estés aquí no es un determinante de tu calidad de testigo. Sólo debes dar testimonio de que estuviste presente en el momento en el que dictaminé que la jovencita pasa a formar parte de Villa Mineral".

"¡N, no! ¡No puedo... firmar nada!" apretó los labios con una determinación que el pastor no le había conocido con anterioridad "¡Si yo me entrometo en esto... acabaré por estropearlo todo! ¡C, como... pasó antes!"

"¡Cliff espera...!" el atónito pastor lo persiguió hasta la entrada, pero el chico se había lanzado al exterior en una carrera desesperada, perdiéndose en la lejanía del camino sin mirar atrás. Carter sintió que sus mejillas enrojecían de vergüenza ajena, y se apresuró a disculparse en nombre de su feligrés "Claire... perdónalo. Tiene... un pasado difícil".

"Oh..." los ojos de la muchacha no podían estar más abiertos a causa de la sorpresa, pero trató de restarle importancia al asunto por el bien del religioso "No se preocupe. Lo entiendo. A nadie le gustaría ser molestado con asuntos legales mientras trata de escuchar las respuestas de la Diosa".

"Sabía que tenías un alma gentil" musitó Carter a modo de agradecimiento, recogiendo los papeles que había dejado caer en su breve persecución "La señora nos proveerá con un nuevo testigo, ya verás. Mientras tanto iré a lo de Thomas a resolver todo esto. ¿No te molesta quedarte sola mientras tanto?"

"Um, claro que no" le sonrió con sinceridad "Es un sitio muy apacible".

"De acuerdo, volveré en unos pocos minutos. Siéntete a gusto".

Claire asintió, quedándose sola en el interior del edificio sin preocuparse mucho por ello. La capilla olía a roble y jazmín, era un lugar tranquilo y poco iluminado por las luces tenues que se filtraban a través de los vitriales de colores que cubrían las ventanas.

Se recostó en el banco y dejó que su mirada paseara sobre las esculturas de santos a su alrededor. La más hermosa de ellas (sin lugar a debate) era la imagen de la Diosa de la cosecha, una estatua de jade y mármol que coronaba lo más alto del altar principal.

La joven no era particularmente religiosa, sin embargo no pudo evitar hacerle un pedido silencioso a la hermosa Diosa que sonreía cargando una canasta de frutos relucientes.

 _ _"Ojalá... mi granja marche como todos esperan..."__

"Eh... ¿Carter? ¿Estás aquí?"

Claire se sobresaltó al ver a un muchacho ingresar al lugar, por instinto se hundió detrás del respaldo para no ser vista. ¿Quién era ese...? ¡Obviamente no era el tal Cliff! ¿Podía entrar al salón sin que el Pastor estuviera presente?

La joven se maldijo a sí misma por su timidez excesiva ¿era tan malo estar sola en un lugar que no le pertenecía con un chico que ni conocía? Obviamente para ella sí, de lo contrario no estaría escondiéndose en el interior de la cabina de confesiones en ese momento.

Cerró la pequeña puerta lo más despacio que pudo, pero el __"click"__ que produjo la puertecilla al cerrarse fue lo suficientemente sonoro como para llamar la atención del recién llegado:

"Ah... es cierto, a esta hora tocan confesiones" murmuró el chico tomando asiento en el banquillo de los confesos "Creo... que he pasado demasiado ocultándole mis problemas a todos aquí".

Claire se alarmó ¡no quería enterarse de los secretos de este sujeto de forma tan perniciosa! Pero tampoco podía presentarse diciendo __"¡Hey! ¡Mucho gusto, soy Claire y reemplazo a Carter en el confesionario los Jueves!"__

"Pero... ya no sé a quien contarle lo que pasa con papá. Si dejo que esa carga crezca en mi interior... sé que se me acabará quebrando el alma bajo su propio peso".

La joven frunció el ceño casi sin querer. La curiosidad estaba ganándole terreno a la honestidad ¿quién era este chico y qué tribulación tan grande lo embargaba?

Se asomó al panel con cuidado para verlo mejor; el chico le llevaba un par de años. Iba con la cabeza cubierta con un pañuelo de seda púrpura y una vestimenta bastante informal. Sus brazos y su rostro estaban tan curtidos por el sol como el par de pantalones vaqueros que cubría sus piernas.

Parecía que estaba listo para salir a la mar de un momento para otro, con una mochila calzada al hombro de la que se veían sobresalir varias cacerolas y demás instrumentos de cocina.

"Villa Mineral es uno de los pueblitos más hospitalarios que me he encontrado en mis viajes y-

"¡Espera!" Claire se puso de pie y salió de la cabina a los tropezones "¡N, No soy el Pastor!"

El chico se quedó con la boca abierta:

"E, eso... ¡Eso puedo verlo!"

"¡S, sólo estoy cuidando la capilla mientras él va por unos documentos a lo del alcalde Thomas!" la joven juntó ambas palmas con los dedos apuntando al techo "¡Disculpa que no haya hablado antes...! ¡Me... dormí ahí dentro porque... estaba muy aburrida de esperarlo!"

Silencio.

El muchacho parpadeó con fuerza "¿Dices que... te pusiste a dormir una siesta... en el confesionario?"

Claire elevó las comisuras de los labios lentamente "E, eso digo".

Más silencio... y una carcajada que lo quebró en un instante. La risa del joven fue silenciada por una de sus propias manos, que colocó frente a su boca para no hacer tanta alharaca en el recinto:

"Esa... ¡es la cosa más graciosa que... he oído desde hace un... buen tiempo!"

"¿De verdad?" Claire sonrió aliviada "Bueno ¡es mejor que te burles a que me acuses de hereje con el Pastor!"

"N, no..." el muchacho tomó aire, todavía riendo por lo bajo "No es pecado estar cansado".

"Me llamo Claire" le extendió la mano con seguridad, observando como los ojos de su acompañante no dejaban de brillar a causa de la risa "Tuve un accidente en la playa y... el alcalde me cedió un rancho para trabajarlo y pagar la propiedad".

"Me enteré del naufragio" le devolvió el saludo, poniéndose un poco más serio ante el cambio de tema "Me alegro que hayas podido contarla. El mar no se anda de bromas con los cargueros viejos".

"Sí..." Claire se esforzó por sonreír y llevó ambas manos a los bolsillos. Manteniendo la mirada que el recién llegado le dirigía "Parece que tú sabes un poco más que yo sobre el mar..."

"Ah, ¿tanto se nota?" torció los labios en una sonrisa maliciosa "Vengo todos los veranos, el océano es un buen compañero para los que gustamos de movernos sin parar".

"Pero todavía no estamos en verano..."

"No me digas" se encogió de hombros, tratando de disimular (con muy poco éxito) lo mucho que lo fastidiaba el asunto "La tormenta causó graves daños a mi velero y tuve que atracar dos meses antes de lo pensado. No sé cuanto tiempo van a tardar las reparaciones así que... supongo que tendré que quedarme en Villa Mineral mientras tanto".

"El mar obra de maneras misteriosas" murmuró Claire, más para sí misma que para su escucha "De no ser por esa tormenta no nos habríamos conocido".

"Hmm, buen punto. Aunque no sé que provecho saldrá de todo est-

"¡Ah, todavía no me has dicho tu nombre!" lo interrumpió, con los ojos abiertos en su máxima extensión.

"Kai" respondió el viajero tan sorprendido como divertido ante la curiosa espontaneidad de la joven.

Los ojos de Claire brillaron de curiosidad al encontrarse con los de él "¿Has estado en muchos sitios remotos? ¡Siempre he querido ver el mundo!"

"Pues... si, podría decirse que he visto... algunas cosas interesantes".

"¿Cómo cuales? ¿Has visto alguna cascada? ¿un risco? ¿o un rascacielos? ¡¿Y qué tal una enorme pista de carreras?!"

"Ehm... pues" el muchacho aguantó una carcajada. Seguro que Popuri y esta granjera iban a hacer buenas migas "Tengo fotografías, si te interesa verlas".

Claire sonrió de oreja a oreja, dispuesta a aceptar, cuando la voz del pastor Carter se dejó oír a sus espaldas:

 _"Parece que has conocido a nuestra nueva residente"_

Tanto Kai como Claire voltearon hacia la entrada al ver al Pastor Carter que los observaba risueño. No sabían cuanto tiempo llevaba ahí parado, pero era obvio por su expresión que había escuchado parte de la conversación:

"Y llegas en un buen momento. Necesito que un testigo firme su acta de residencia" soltó un suspiro y Claire pudo jurar que lo vio hacer pucheros al hablar "Se lo pedí a Cliff... pero tuvo que atender algo con mucha urgencia".

Kai parpadeó lentamente, su mirada moviéndose del religioso a Claire de forma precavida:

"¿Y puedo hacer yo eso? Es decir... sabes que no soy de aquí".

"Claro, claro" Carter chasqueó la lengua, ordenando los papeles sobre una mesita que yacía junto al altar mayor "¿Hace cuántos años que nos visitas, Kai? ¿cinco, diez? Ya eres parte del pueblo".

 _Parte del pueblo._ El joven hizo una mueca de forma inconsciente. Había algo en esas palabras que lo hacía sentir... _preso._

"Un momento... ¿ella está de acuerdo con esto?" Kai la miró de arriba a abajo, incapaz de comprender por qué la mujer optaría por atarse a un lugar como Villa Mineral. Era cierto que era un sitio apacible pero... ¿era uno en el que alguien desearía vivir por un tiempo tan largo como lo es el _siempre_?

Claire soltó una risita "¡Claro que lo estoy! Pretendo quedarme en el rancho hasta que logre convertirlo en una granja hecha y derecha".

"¿Y qué pasa con tus ganas de ver el mundo?"

La joven se quedó perpleja, no se había planteado el verlo por ese lado. Había abandonado su apartamento en la ciudad en busca de aventuras y... quizá asentarse en el rancho se convirtiera en un compromiso a largo plazo demasiado asfixiante para alguien como ella.

"¿Claire?" el Pastor la observó largamente "¿Acaso has cambiado de opinión?"

"¡N, no...! Es solo que..." se cruzó de brazos, con la mirada fija en sus pies "Kai está en lo cierto, me fui de casa para buscar algo que me librara de la rutina".

 _¿Y acaso existía algo más emocionante que llevar al éxito un viejo rancho por el que nadie daba un centavo?_

La respuesta sonó como una campanada en el fondo de su alma.

"¡Y es justo lo que he encontrado!" Claire sonrió de oreja a oreja, deslumbrando a Kai con una expresión de dicha que el chico no esperó ver en ella al hablar "¡Apostar por el éxito a base de mi propio esfuerzo y voluntad suena como una aventura más interesante que la que pueda ofrecerme cualquier cascada o rascacielos!"

El joven viajero sonrió casi sin querer, desviando la mirada disimuladamente:

"Si eso te hace feliz... ¡pues ve por ello!"

"¡Gracias!" la muchacha volteó hacia Carter con determinación "¡Desde hoy en adelante... considéreme parte de Villa Mineral!"

El Pastor sonrió de forma benevolente, mientras extendía los documentos frente a la joven ranchera que los inspeccionaba con emoción.

Kai sin embargo, se los quedó viendo desde una distancia prudente. No quería involucrarse tanto con los asuntos del pueblo... y mucho menos con ella. Pero parecía que mientras más trataba de alejarse, más y más la telaraña del destino se apretaba a su alrededor.

Tenía que cortar los hilos antes de que olvidara que él, de todas las personas... era el que menos posibilidades tenía de tener un lugar al que llamar hogar, alguna vez.

* * *

 ** **Nota de autor:****

 _¡Apareció Kai! ¡Espero les haya gustado su primer encuentro con Claire! De verdad disfruté mucho mientras ideaba la escena je je. Traté de establecer un paralelismo entre las condiciones de Cliff y Kai (ambos son nómadas que temen aferrarse a un sólo sitio a causa de sus pasados familiares trágicos), para después romperlo al demostrar las reacciones opuestas de ellos en cuanto a lo que LA ¡OH! TAN TEMIDA NOVEDAD respecta._

 _Cliff tiende a cerrarse en sí mismo y escapar, mientras que Kai cede a los impulsos/presión social y lo lamenta después XD (actitud que le va a traer bastantes problemas a lo largo de esta historia, ja ja)._

 _He tratado de escribir esto desde hace un tiempo, pero ha hecho tanto calor en estos últimos días (37°C en promedio) ¡que sentarme frente a la PC es un suplicio! Anoche llovió y el calor cedió un poquito, así que decidí aprovechar y escribir el episodio para celebrar la "mejora" del clima._

* * *

 ** **¡Gracias por leer...!****


	5. El obsequio del carpintero

****Disclaimer:**** _ _No me pertenece ningún elemento de Harvest moon. Esta historia es escrita por placer y sin ánimo de lucro.__

* * *

 ** **La vida es un festival****

 ** **Capítulo 5****

 **"El obsequio del carpintero"**

Por Lady Yomi

* * *

Claire se encontraba regando la tierra en donde había plantado sus patatas, cuando vio a un hombre barbudo y de casi tres metros de alto llegar a la granja por el sendero que llevaba a la montaña.

"¡Buenos días!" saludó con curiosidad "¿Se le ofrece algo señor?"

El sujeto no dijo nada, traía una caja en las manos y el ceño fruncido. Caminó hasta detenerse a unos pasos de la granjera, que comenzaba a sentirse intimidada por la presencia del recién llegado.

"Pregunté si se le ofrece algo. Soy la dueña de la granja ahora".

"De eso ya me había enterado" musitó con voz grave, tomando asiento en un viejo tronco que yacía en el suelo junto a él "Soy Gotz, el carpintero del pueblo".

"Ah..." Claire se cruzó de brazos "Es un placer, me llamo Claire".

"Ya veo... ¿tiene algún parentesco con el viejo Larse?"

La joven negó con un movimiento de su cabeza:

"Tuve un accidente en el mar y como no tenía a donde ir... el alcalde me cedió este terreno en préstamo".

"¿Préstamo?" el hombre no parecía ni remotamente interesado en la charla, a Claire le parecía sumamente taciturno y apático "Ah, Larse no hubiera aprobado eso... era un sujeto muy caritativo. Él le hubiera dado la granja sin pedir nada a cambio".

"¿Usted lo conoció bien?"

"Era como un hermano mayor para mí..."

"Ya veo..." la granjera se pasó una mano por el cabello "Le daría mi pésame; pero no sería sincero ya que nunca conocí al hombre".

"Está bien, no me gustan las hipocresías. Soy un hombre sencillo".

Claire asintió "Mucho mejor entonces. Supongo que como carpintero hizo un montón de cosas aquí ¿eh?"

Gotz ladeó la cabeza, señalando el viejo galpón que había junto a la casa:

"Si, pero fue hace mucho tiempo. Ahora todo se ha venido tan a bajo que me da vergüenza decir que soy el responsable de construcciones como aquella" suspiró "El granero no va a soportar otra tormenta de pie en ese estado".

La joven se sobresaltó:

"¡Dice que se va a caer! ¡Oh por la Diosa...!"

"Si... y no crea que estoy intentando timarla para hacer una reparación. Sólo quiero advertirle que costaría menos repararlo ahora que se puede, a tener que levantarlo del suelo cuando se derrumbe".

Claire dejó caer los hombros "Entiendo... pero no tengo ni un centavo. Karen, del almacén del pueblo, me dio unas cosas para comer hasta que logre tener ingresos con el rancho. Me gustaría evitar que el lugar se derrumbe sobre mi cabeza pero no tengo como pagarle".

"¿Piensa quedarse aquí luego de que el establecimiento se vuelva productivo?"

La joven parpadeó lentamente, como si la pregunta fuera irrelevante para ella:

"Si. Por supuesto".

Gotz se encogió de hombros "Entonces podemos dejar el pago para más adelante. Reforzaré las vigas e inspeccionaré los cimientos, así no le saldrá tan caro a la larga".

Claire no pudo evitar reír con ganas "¡La gente de Villa Mineral es demasiado solidaria! ¡¿Acaso esta no es una aldea de alienígenas pretendiendo ser humanos?!"

El carpintero sonrío de forma casi imperceptible:

"Es por eso mismo que elegí vivir aquí. Los pueblos pequeños están llenos de personas en las que puedes confiar, es una existencia mucho más amable que el vivir en la gran ciudad".

"Estoy empezando a creer lo mismo" la joven señaló el galpón "¿Va a necesitar que vacíe ese lugar antes de que empiece a trabajar?"

"No se moleste" se puso de pie con lentitud "Me encargaré por mí mismo. Tendré todo listo para esta misma tarde".

"¿Tan pronto?"

"Ajá. Usted ocúpese de sus asuntos y haga como si yo no estuviera aquí" Gotz puso su caja de herramientas sobre el tronco y abrió los cerrojos que la mantenían sujeta con destreza "Conozco esta granja como la palma de mi mano".

"B, bueno ¡muchas gracias!" Claire balanceó su peso de una pierna a la otra. Insegura acerca de como proceder "¿Cuánto sería el precio por la reparación?"

"Lo evaluaré al terminar".

"¡O... OK! ¡Prometo pagarle en cuanto tenga la oportunidad...!"

"Ya no diga más cosas innecesarias y vaya a trabajar, niña".

"¡Umm...! ¡S, sí! ¡Ahora mismo!" Claire se marchó a los tropezones rumbo al campo en donde tenía las plantaciones. Lo último que quería era que el carpintero se arrepintiera y decidiera que no iba a reparar el lugar.

Sonrió para sí misma mientras tomaba la regadera. Si el granero era reparado, probablemente podría traer algunos animales al rancho para alojarlos ahí. ¿Qué clase de animales le convendrían más? ¿vacas... ovejas? ¿gallinas tal vez?

No se habría apercibido de la presencia de Gotz en su casa si no hubiera sido por los constantes martillazos que sonaban a cada rato, el hombre era muy callado pero se notaba que se concentraba en sus tareas como un buen profesional.

Entre el cuidado que le dio a sus cultivos y la limpieza del lugar (que a pesar de llevar casi una semana todavía parecía interminable) el día se fue muy rápido y la tarde le dio paso a la noche temprana.

Los grillos cantaban y el aire se había enfriado bastante en el momento en el que el carpintero se presentó frente a ella, ya con sus herramientas dentro de la caja de madera:

"Todo está terminado, ese rancho va a mantenerse de pie por muchos años más".

Claire lo siguió hasta el galpón, sorprendiéndose de forma muy positiva cuando comprobó que el hombre no sólo había reafirmado la construcción, sino que también había limpiado y ordenado todo el interior:

"¡VAYA!" exclamó, con los ojos brillantes de la emoción "¡Esto es un palacio para animales! ¡Quizá deje mi cabaña y venga a dormir aquí de ahora en adelante...!"

Gotz apenas esbozó una sonrisa:

"El lugar se ensucia rápido cuando hay ganado ocupándolo. Así que va a tener que ser muy constante para que se mantenga así".

"¡Oh! ¡Va a ser maravilloso! ¡Ya casi puedo escuchar a las vacas mugiendo y a las ovejas balando!"

"Bien. Mi trabajo aquí está concluido. Cuide muy bien de este rancho; es un sitio especial para muchos de nosotros".

Claire volteó hacia él, con una sonrisa de adoración en los labios:

"¡Eso haré...! ¿Cuánto te debo? ¡seguro es mucho y un trabajo como este no podría pedir menos!"

El hombre se encogió de hombros, dándole la espalda:

"Le pasaré la cuenta en cuanto tenga como pagarla. No se preocupe, tengo una memoria prodigiosa".

"Oh..." cerró los puños frente a ella, asintiendo con energía "¡No pasará mucho antes de que pueda pagar! ¡Lo prometo!"

Gotz se retiró lentamente, musitando "Ese es el espíritu, niña".

"¡Espere! ¡No se vaya todavía!" Claire se arrojó a su cabaña sin dejar de reír "¡Todavía no tengo dinero pero he encontrado una forma de agradecerle por su arduo trabajo!"

"¿D, de qué hablas... muchacha?"

La joven volvió con un envase de plástico que humeaba por debajo de la servilleta con la que lo había envuelto:

"¡Hice una sopa de fideos que le va a encantar!" se la extendió con orgullo "¡Está muy bien condimentada... me pasé la tarde buscando hierbas en los alrededores!"

Silencio.

Gotz la miró como si le hubiera crecido una cabeza adicional:

"Una... sopa..."

"S, sí..." Claire se mordió el labio "¡N, no me diga que no le gusta la sopa!"

"E... es todo lo contrario" el carpintero tomó el envase y dejó escapar un suspiro, perdiéndose en sus propios pensamientos por un instante "Supongo que... es un buen pago".

Y sin decir más se alejó con pasos largos, la cabeza gacha por alguna triste razón que Claire no alcanzó a comprender.

Terminadas sus tareas, tan sólo unas horas después, la chica se dejó caer en su cama. Había sido un día agotador, como todos los anteriores desde que decidió tomar el rancho a su cargo... ¡y eso que apenas se ocupaba de tan sólo un pedazo de tierra y unos cultivos que no alcanzarían para alimentar una familia!

Sin duda le esperaban tiempos más arduos en los años que faltaban para que el alcalde evaluara su desempeño.

* * *

Escuchó un golpeteo en su puerta a la mañana siguiente y se arrastró hasta la misma para ver quien molestaba tan temprano ¿acaso había siquiera amanecido?

"¿Quién es...?" gruñó mientras abría la puerta con pereza, sólo para encontrarse con Gray, el aprendiz de herrero que conoció en el sendero al pueblo "¡AH!" le cerró la puerta en el rostro a causa de la impresión, peinándose el cabello con los dedos mientras se miraba al espejo y hacía una mueca al comprobar su desprolijo estado "¡Gray...! ¡Estoy contigo en un minuto... perdona es que... recién me desperté!"

Lo escuchó gruñir de forma sarcástica desde el otro lado:

"No te preocupes Claire... tengo _toooodo_ el día para evitar que te pierdas el apestoso festival".

"¿El qué...?" dejó caer los hombros al abrir la puerta una vez más "Tengo mucho trabajo... no puedo ir a ninguna fiesta ahora mismo".

"¿Estás segura?" Gray fijó la mirada en el paquete que llevaba bajo un brazo "Gotz, el carpintero... me pagó un envío para ti. Dijo que lo necesitabas para el festival de hoy".

"¿Gotz?" Claire parpadeó con fuerza, tratando de atar los cabos del asunto "¿Qué te ha mandando para mí?"

"No sabría decirte, esta sellado".

"Ah, claro" la joven se apartó de la puerta, ingresando a la cabaña "Ven, pasa... vamos a abrirlo y a sacarnos la duda".

"Ahm, a mi abuelo no le gustaría eso" chasqueó la lengua "Estoy ganándome este dinero a espaldas de Saibara. Si se entera de que ando perdiendo el tiempo de esta forma no lo voy a pasar muy bien".

"Oh" Claire se encogió de hombros "Se nota que es muy estricto".

El hombre dejó escapar un suspiro, desviando la mirada:

"Ya lo creo que sí. Gotz estaba en la posada anoche y propuso pagarle a quien te trajera esto. Acepté porque..." hizo una mueca, molesto consigo mismo "...digamos que estoy un poco corto de dinero, y es un fastidio depender económicamente de un viejo tan avaro".

"Bah. Te entiendo más de lo que te imaginas" sonrió de lado, cruzándose de brazos "ya le debo una fortuna a todos aquí y ni siquiera he cosechado una sola patata".

"¿Tienes muchas deudas?"

"No te preocupes por eso... es mejor tener algunas cuotas que saldar a no tener un techo sobre tu cabeza".

"Hmm..." el joven frunció el ceño, pensativo "Bien. Debo irme... el festival está por empezar y Mary quiere que la acompañe".

"¿Mary?"

"Es la bibliotecaria".

"Ah, no he estado por ahí todavía".

Gray se encogió de hombros, caminando rumbo al pueblo:

"Deberías reconsiderar asistir al festival, hay mucha gente en este lugar que está ansiosa de conocerte. Si vas, búscame y te presentaré a Mary".

Claire sonrió, asomándose a la puerta "¡Será un placer conocer a tu novia!"

"¡¿Mi... n, novia?!" se giró con violencia, sin dejar de alejarse de espaldas "¡N, no es nada como eso! ¡E... es una tradición de Villa Mineral... el a... acompañar a una chica a la fiesta de la D, Diosa!" agitó las manos frente a sí "¡Sólo como... amigos!"

"¡Ah!" la rubia soltó una risita "¡Pues entonces será un placer conocer a tu... __amiga!__ _"_

"Hum..." hizo una mueca, alejándose a paso raudo "¡C, claro... te veo allí!"

La chica sonrió para sí, mientras desenvolvía el paquete de Gotz. ¿Qué cosa le había enviado que podía servirle en ese curioso festival?

Se quedo inmóvil cuando vio el contenido de la caja... había un hermoso vestido de seda rosa, adornado con flores de encaje blanco justo frente a sus ojos.

"¿Qué es esto?" musitó mientras tomaba entre sus manos una carta que acompañaba a la delicada prenda.

 _ _"Señorita Claire:__

 _ _Hoy es el festival de la Diosa, en el que todas las chicas solteras del pueblo lucen la vestimenta tradicional del evento y bailan para honrar la llegada de la Primavera. Mi hija solía bailar cada año... y nunca hubiera aprobado que su adorado vestido estuviera juntando polvo en un rincón. Por eso he decidido que de ahora en más... usted debe continuar con la celebración a la que Katie ya no puede asistir.__

 _ _Cuando vivía... ella siempre me cocinaba la sopa de fideos más rica del mundo y su gesto de ayer... no puedo tomarlo sino como una señal de que es tiempo de que esta prenda vuelva al festival.__

 _ _Atentamente, su carpintero de confianza, Gotz."__

Claire estrechó el vestido contra su pecho, no pudiendo evitar soltar unas pocas lágrimas sobre él.

La mirada taciturna de Gotz le había recordado a la suya años atrás. Cuando había perdido a sus padres y ya nada tenía sentido para ella. Sentir que había logrado encender una luz en el corazón de alguien tan herido la hacía inmensamente feliz.

Tan feliz que, no pudo evitar el asistir al festival esa misma mañana.

* * *

 ** **Nota de autor:****

 _Siempre me enterneció este gesto de Gotz en el juego, así que tuve la necesidad de incluirlo antes de pasar a la narración del festival del ocho de Primavera._

 _¡Les agradezco mucho los hermosos reviews a mis críticos anónimos! Me anima mucho el saber que hay alguien esperando la historia del otro lado je je_

 _Espero que hayan disfrutado el episodio ¡el próximo no tardará en llegar!_

* * *

 ** _ **¡Gracias por leer!**_**


End file.
